Legend of Zelda
by LuckyFanGirl
Summary: It's January 1st and the day is young, and the weather is winter. Its still winter break and two sisters are going to get some items at the mall and they meet two odd people. One who looks like Ganon and the other looks like Link but its too early tell. I hope you enjoy the story, I was getting mad that I couldn't find a good legend of zelda fanfiction like this.
1. 1: New Year, New Guy

Chapter 1- New Year, New Guy

I gaze up into the sky, and thought 'Today is going to be the day I get the new Legend of Zelda game. Thanks to a check my dad got, my sister and I will be able to get anything we want, seeing how for Christmas they barely got us anything. But it's the thought that counts, right?'

It was January 1st, yes, New Years day but heck with it; it is just a single day for the New Year. My family is made up of three members. Me, Adriana, I have dirty blonde hair – almost like Link's hair but darker and much longer- with blue eyes, I always wore nothing girly and today I'm wearing a green shirt with blue jeans; nothing special. My younger sister, Lacey, she has brown hair with purple jaded eyes –they are so pretty when they hit the sunlight- and she's like me but today she's wearing a Triforce shirt with baggy grey pants. And finally my dad, he has black hair and very pretty blue eyes –nothing like my eyes- and he's wearing a blue shirt –brings out the color in his eyes- with regular blue jeans.

Our house isn't all that special, it has a kitchen with plenty of space to cook, three bathrooms –more like two and a half- and three bedrooms –one of which is a guest room- my sister and I share a room. Our room has anime stuff place all over the room, and they are all drawn by us, and some of them are pictures printed out from the internet. But we had one wall covered in Legend of Zelda stuff, we are so addicted to all the games, well most of them, we just read about the others. We also have a cat named Shadow, my sister and I always teased around and called her Shadow Link.

We were about to head out the door when my dad said "Alright, do you guys have everything together? If not, hurry it up." My sister and I giggled, "Don't worry dad, we have everything together. We can't wait to go to the store to pick up something," we said it in unison together.

"Alright then, let's pile into the car and let's go," may dad said happily. So we got into the car all excitedly, I totally knew what I was getting.

"So sis, do you know what you're getting," my sister asked with a nice smile. "I'm going to get lots of games for me and you too play."

I patted my sister's head, and said "I'm going to get the new 3DS system with the Legend of Zelda print on it." I smiled happily about it. "I can't wait."

"Wow, I changed my mind, I'm going to get one too, but not the Loz one, I'm going to get a blue one, and the Loz game," my said happily that I changed her mind.

So we got over to the mall and strait over to GameStop. They had the systems we wanted, so my dad bought them and I said "Hey dad, can we look around the mall some more?"

"Sure why not, I'm going to wait by the food court while you two have fun," my dad said with a wave.

We started to look at all the shops, but nothing looked really interesting, so we turned back. Then we saw someone collapse, I ran over to him to see why he collapsed. I kneeled down to see his face and I pick him up; he had dirty blonde hair – like mine- with a green tunic and brown boots. Then I saw a guy that had darker skin –sorry, trying not to be racist or anything of that matter- with orange-like hair and a sort of a pig appearance. He wore a black cloak with armor underneath it.

I thought 'This must be a dream, or I am going through a hallucination with these two. This can't possibly be a guy from my games, Link? Can't be and the other guy is Ganondork –I love to call Ganon this-. ' I started to laugh and said out load "You and him, from my favorite game, as if."

"What are you rambling about girl," asked the guy that vaguely looks like Ganon. "Whatever," he grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me away from the guy who looked like Link.

"Sis," my sister ran over to me. "You let my sister go, Ganondork." Then realizing she said that she covered her mouth. I had to laugh, "Yeah, Ganondork, you better place me down or its going to be a whole lot of hurt. Link here is going to wake up any minute."

Just then my dad came rushing over to where a crowd was gathering. "Girl's," he said as he was able to get past it. He saw the guy that was holding me, "You better let go of my daughter or I'll.. I'll…" our dad trailed off.

"You'll what, and these two girls, you dare call me Ganondork, I think you should see my true power," the guy who looks like Ganon said while laughing evilly. He places me on the ground and tries to use his magic. "Oh come on, now you don't work."

Then two mail police came and grabbed the guy and he said "This will not be last you hear of me." He laughs evilly as he gets dragged away.

My dad ran and hugged me and my sister tightly, "I'm so glad you two are ok, and why call a person that, Ganondork, ok I emit that's pretty funny but why call him such a cruel word," he said sadly towards us.

"Well, he's from our game, he's the evil one so we made up that name," my sister said to our dad which is now confused.

"If he's from a game, then why in the world is he here then," my dad questioned.

"I'm guessing he just cosplayed as Ganon and the guy over here," I pointed to Link. "Is the hero in the game named Link, so I don't know why they cosplay in a mall like this one?"

"Well I guess it doesn't matter now, as long as you two are safe," my dad said hugging us more and more.

"Dad can't breathe," me and my sister said in unison. He let go of us and I said to him, "We need to help 'Link' because he looks injured, and I don't see his parents anywhere." –at the time I was thinking his parents were dressed like his parents on the game-

"Alright, but we have to find a poster with a child missing on it," my dad said.

I grabbed the guy and placed him on my back. 'I hope he won't die on us on the way home, well his breathing is easy going but I can tell he's not taking it well. Maybe they were from the game.'

"Hey dad," I asked.

"Yea, sweetie," my dad said

"After we go home, can I go over to the book store and buy a twenty to twenty-five dollar book, "I asked.

"Yea, why not," my dad said with a smile.


	2. 2: New World, New School

Chapter 2: New World, New School

As we got to the house, the guy who looked like Link awoke and looked around to see where he was. "W-where am I," he asked us, a little scared. The car stopped, and I said "You where passed out, but don't worry, I think the guy who knocked you out is getting placed in jail."

"But sis, remember what he said, '_This won't be the last you see of me_,'" my sister said the last part sort of evilly.

"… Really, that's all," the guy looked around again. "Are you sure he's going to jail? If so, I'm safe for now, but I need to leave as soon as possible."

"Why do you need to leave a soon as possible," I asked. "I mean, there is no rush, I'm sure 'Ganondork' will stay in jail for a long time. I mean he attacked me and tried to use magic on me but it was an epic fail."

The guy laughed and said "Good one for Ganon. Anyway, my name is Link."

"Nice to meet you, my name Adriana and my sister's name is Lacey," I said with a smile. "You should stay with us until you find…" I trailed off remembering 'What if… What if he really is Link, and both parents are dead.'

"Find what," Link asked. We got to our house and walked through the door. My dad handed me thirty dollars and I walked out the door but Link stopped me "Hey, where are you going," he asked me in confusion.

"Going to book store to get something," I said. "I'll be back in a little bit. Bye." And I went on my way to the book store. 'I was correct, he is really Link and that guy was Ganon. But why are they here, in the 21st century?'

I got to the book store and look through all the books. So far nothing, I'm trying to find the History of Hyrule, a Legend of Zelda book. 'Finally found it, but why is it in the history section?' I thought through it.

I went to the check out and it ringed up as $22.09, so I gave her the thirty –a twenty dollar bill and a ten dollar bill-. "Thank you, and come again," the red headed cashier said.

"Ok I will," I said. 'I know, I'll ask her why it was in the history section,' I thought. "Hey, um, do you know why the Legend of Zelda: Hyrule's History was in the history section of this store?"

"I'm guessing the title," she said. "That's the only thing I can think of."

"Alright thanks for everything. Bye," I said while waving back as I walked out the store.

As I got home, I saw Link at the door with my sister. "Hey, sis, you're back, so what did you buy," she asked.

"Um,… something, I'll show it once we get to our room," I said. "And why where you guys waiting at the door for me."

"Eh, I just wanted to see what you got before we went inside but I guess it can wait," my sister said with a smile.

So we went inside, gave the money to my dad and the three of us headed for me and my sisters room. "Ok, seeing how Link is from Hyrule, I decided to get this. Well I mostly wanted to get it because I thought it would help me with the games," I said smiling.

"H-how did you know I was from Hyrule," Link said.

"Just a guess," I said pulling out the book. Link's eyes got big when he saw the book. We flipped through the book, 'Still a lot to learn from this than the games, that's for sure,' I thought.

My dad yelled "Time to get to bed, Link, you can go to the guest room, girls, make sure he's able to get to the room ok, alright."

"Ok," my sister and I said in unison yelling back at our dad. "We will make sure." "Link, follow us to your room that you'll be sleeping in tonight," I said to Link with a smile.

Link nodded his head and followed them to the room. As they got to the room, it had a few horse pictures and some wood stuff, like a table with a laptop and a chair. The bed frame was also made of wood but with a bed that was so fluffy. I knew Link would like it because of the style of the room. "Okay, here's your room, we hope you like it," I said to Link cheerfully.

"Yes, I like it, thank you," he said while walking over to the bed. "Night you guys." And happily went into the bed.

"G'night," my sister and I said in unison. Then my sister and I headed off to our room. "Sis, do you really think that Link is _Link_," my sister said to me.

"Yes, but I don't know how though, we'll have to figure out why and when they came here and see if Zelda is here. I'm joking about the Zelda part but you never know what will happen," I said to her with a small smile. "You never know."

"All too true," my sister said with her eyes close with a big smile. "If we do happen to see Zelda or the others, like Din, what would we do, they are all not from here." She started to frown a little.

"Oh come on, cheer up. Maybe something happened and Ganondork and Link where sent here somehow. And maybe they or we can't find a way for them to get back to the past, what we will do then is probably nothing too big and they leave here for the rest of their natural lives," I said.

"Ugh, don't think like that," she plopped down on her bed. "I like that Link is here, what I don't want here is Ganondork." She giggled at her sentence. "_'Oh Ganondork, why must you hate Link so much_,'" she said in a very girly voice.

"'_Because I must get all of the Triforces and I shall rule the world_,'" I said in a very deep male voice that sounded evil. I laughed evilly too, "I hope Link doesn't get scared because of us. We should get bed."

"Ok, sis," my sister said. She turned out the light and pulled the covers over her head. "Do you think this is all a dream?"

"Of course not, I know this is reality, I check it twice," I said getting into my bed. "Just get some rest, we'll wake up tomorrow with Link here in the house."

We fell asleep and Link was still up thinking.

~Link~

'What am I doing here again, I remember Ganon chasing me into the Triforce realm, and I remember nothing after that. Only to find myself in the car where Adriana and Lacey were sitting; so they thought Ganon knocked me out, maybe, I don't know or remember,' Link thought. He tossed and turned and finally fell asleep.

The next morning was rough to get up, but I got up and headed for the living room. I saw the two girls from yesterday were already up. I saw that Adriana cooking breakfast while the other on something I have never seen before.

"Oh, Link you're awake. Mornin'," Adriana said from the kitchen.

"Morning," I said back. Lacey that was on the strange device had said, "Oh hello Link." She had her head tilted backwards like someone who turned their head upside down. She turned back to her device.

"Mind if I ask what kind of thing your holding is," Link said in confusion.

"Oh it's a gaming system called a 3DS," she said happily.

"Breakfast is ready, come on Lace, it's time to get off the DS and eat breakfast," Adriana said to her sister a little stern. So I sat at the table and waited. Her sister came shortly after.

"So, what're we having sis," Lacey said. "I hope it's good."

"We're having eggs, sausage and biscuits, I hope that's good enough for you," Adriana said happy about that.

"Yay, I love that," Lacey said with joy.

Adriana placed the food on the table and said "Eat up." So we all ate the meal and it was good, seeing how it's the only thing I had since I got here.

"Hey," just realizing there dad was not able to be found. "Where's your dad? I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Don't worry, he'll be back, seeing how you're going to be living with us, he is going to enroll you at our school, we decided t make a name, seeing how you're just like Link on the Legend of Zelda. And you have those pointed Hylian ears like him. And so the name for you at school is Edwin Elcinico, or should have thought of another name for you," Adriana said to me.

"Ok, so I'm really like the guy on Legend of Zelda," I asked.

"Yea, totally and that is why we came up with the name Ganondork because everyone hates him, and I mean everyone; because he's such a pig," Adriana said and both girls giggled.

"So from today on you'll be known as Link at our house and Edwin Elcinico at school, got it," Lacey said with a smile.

'It's only been a few hours since I woke up to Adriana and Lacey in the car with their dad driving down the road to their house. Now I'm going to their school and living under the same roof as these two girls. What will come next, Ganon come knocking on the door begging me to let him in and apologizing to me,' I thought. 'What will happen next…'


End file.
